Even the angels are losing sleep
by Suicide.Jimmy
Summary: Everything is happening so fast, Hermione can't control her feelings anymore. Luckily, Malfoy is there to save her from herself. Will this change things between them? Maybe even bring out feelings they never knew they had. Please RR.


**Author's Note **

**Hey, this isn't my first story on I just toke the other ones off, anyways let me know what you think of the first chapter, should I continue? Should I stop and never even think of writing a story again? Please let me, I'll take criticism and compliments but please don't be mean . This is a HG/DM fanfic. It has a lot of romance and it'll get really depressing, you might even start crying.**

**Disclaimer: _I don't own any of the characters from the books; however, I might make up some characters or use some people from my life and put them in my story. And this story may not follow the books, like names, events, stuff like that so don't complain about that (I used to get that a lot). _**

**Intro: Well, this isn't going to be like my other stories, I'm changing my style of writing, it's going to be more emotional and it's going be very different from my other stories. It might even end in tragedy! Haha, wouldn't that be different. I'd love that. But I like how I started it, Hermione is depressed, she feels helpless and alone, someone that she'd never expect is going to help her through all this. I'm sure you already know who. Well, I really hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione woke up, just laying in bed. She hated waking up, she hated the thought of going through another long, agonizing day. She was always so tired and depressed; nothing much seemed to cheer her up anymore. She looked at the clock on her cell, 5:47 am, there was only about a week left before school started again. After her fifth year at Hogwarts, she'd changed a lot. She'd gone through a lot since then, He father had left her and her mother, they had to sell the house and move into a small 2-bedroom apartment. It all happened so fast, she went into a stage of depression; she didn't look the same or even dress the same. She had very straight, red-brown hair, wore more eyeliner and had an edgier style and more attitude although still quiet. She always appeared tired and sad, she hardly spoke to anyone. At night, alone in her room, she'd cry. She was quite sure why, but she'd gotten very emotional since her father left. Hermione didn't have many friends because she wasn't fun anymore, she basically had a muggle girl named Liz, who was very much like the new Hermione, and she had Harry, Ron and Ginny at Hogwarts. She lost contact with a lot of people. She'd been losing her appetite and not getting much sleep, her mother started noticing and got very worried so today she was going to make Hermione see a psychiatrist. She was already in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Hey honey, how you feeling today?" Her mother had been up most of the night again, Hermione knew it, she looked exhausted.

"I'm feeling fine, mother" She had to work 2 jobs now, it wasn't easy for either of them.

"You got a letter from Harry and don't forget about the appointment today, it's at 11"

"I know mom, thanks" she said sarcastically, Hermione really wasn't looking forward to it.

She finished her breakfast and then went to her room, carrying the letter from Harry. She turned on her stereo and sat down on the floor.

_ Hermione, _

_Hey, how are you? I hope you're feeling better, from your last letter, it sounded like you were still quite upset. Well, anyways I'm here at the Burrow with Ron and we wanted you to come stay with us until school starts. Well, it's up to you, but we think it would really cheer you up. You can come anytime and by the way Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys say hi. Well, write back and I really hope you feel better._

_ Love always, Harry_

_ P.S. If you decide to come, meet us at the first alley on the left when you get to Diagon Alley at around 12._

She smiled at the thought of the Burrow, she loved going there. She sent Harry a reply saying that she'll go to the Burrow tomorrow morning, she couldn't wait. So she packed her things for school and the things she needed, got ready and went downtown to her appointment.

Hermione checked her watch, it was already almost 5, she toke the metro home. Her appointment went well, it finished at about 1:30, but she stopped on the way to the metro and looked at some stores and bought lunch. When she went home, she told her mom how her appointment went and that she was going to stay with Harry and Ron at the Burrow for the last week of summer. Her mother didn't mind and they decided to watch a movie together and have a girl's night. She slept with her mom that night and was feeling a bit better than this morning; her and her mother talked a bit and then went to sleep.

The next morning, Hermione toke a long shower, got ready and then put her trunk and her other bags in a magic backpack that was made for big things to fit in it, and not making the load too heavy or too awkward to carry around. She went into Diagon Alley to meet Harry and Ron.

"Hey! Wow, your hair looks great!" said Ron.

"Thanks, Ron. So how are you guys?" said Hermione, giving them a tight hug.

"We're great, what about you? Are you feeling better?" asked Harry.

"Yea, thanks" Hermione was happy now that she was with her best friends.

"So, uh, we better get going, everyone's waiting for you" said Ron.

"Oh, yea. Okay"

When they arrived at the Burrow, Hermione got settled in to Ginny's room and then they all went downstairs for dinner. It was already 5:30; the day had gone by so fast. After dinner, she made a quick call to her mother and then her and Ginny went upstairs and talked for a long time. They talked about Hermione and then they talked about Hogwarts a bit, and then they went to sleep. Well, Ginny fell asleep pretty quickly but Hermione stayed up for about an hour, she was very restless. She got up and went to the bathroom. She found a pair of scissors and put them to her skin. The cold metal made her jump a bit and then she dragged the blade down her arm, she got blood in the sink, just as she tried to clean it up, Harry opened the door.

"Oh my god, Hermione, what the hell are you doing?" Hermione was crying, Harry went to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, Harry, this is too much for me to take." They sat on the floor, not talking. Harry put a wet cloth on her arm and held her until she fell asleep, then brought her to Ginny's room and put her on the bed, very gently to make sure he didn't wake her.

'She's been going through a lot; I won't bring it up until she wants to talk about it.' He thought to himself. He kissed her forehead and then went to Ron's room. They both fell in too a restless sleep but waking up a few times in the night and then finally falling into a deep but dreamless sleep.


End file.
